


Private Party

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pastries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn are not sure if they are invited to a Rebel celebration.<br/>Poe decides to make their own party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these gifs of Oscar Isaac stealing cupcakes and booze: http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/137299871419/livebloggingmydescentintomadness-this-is-the

It was a tradition that General Organa had started. The last day of the month their surplus of supplies were used to hold a party at the base. Everyone came together and baked or cooked something. Bottles of various kinds of drinks were poured and shared. It kept everyone together, a hope for better times to come as they celebrated for one night, knowing that tomorrow things would go back to fighting and dying to keep everyone safe from the First Order.

Rey and Finn were still uncomfortable about inviting themselves to such a thing. They felt that because the rebels were so close to each other, perhaps they wouldn’t want two new people to just come and eat their food and drink their drinks without having earned it. The two instead decided to stay in Poe’s room, keeping each other company.

“Hey Poe!”

“Hey!” The pilot smiled as he waved to a Twi'lek, walking over to a table covered in baked treats. “How have you been?” he asked.

“Pretty good,” the Twi'lek said, “I think the General is going to be sending me out on a solo mission tomorrow and…” The Twi'lek paused, raising an eyebrow as they watched Poe pick up three flutes of alcohol they had brought. “Uhh..?”

“I’m just gonna take these. Thank you so much,” Poe chirped.

“No problem…” they said, watching as Poe then picked up an entire tray of cupcakes, balancing the flutes on top of it, mindful not to spill or drop anything.

“Nice talking to you!”

* * *

“I’m back!” Poe announced, stepping into his room with a smile. BB raced around his legs, trilling in delight as Rey and Finn looked up in surprise. “I brought booze and cupcakes!” he explained.

“Are you sure?” Rey asked, unable to stop herself from eyeing the laden tray with interest.

Poe set the tray down before passing out the flutes. “Of course I’m sure! I knew you two weren’t coming so I made sure to grab the best stuff!”

“We never had these kinds of things,” Finn confessed, picking up one of the cupcakes carefully, looking it over in interest.

“I think the General made those so you know they’re going to be the best out of all of them,” Poe said, plopping down onto the bed, picking up a cupcake and biting into it.

BB beeped and chirped, huffing until Rey bent down and picked them up, placing them on the bed to join them.


End file.
